broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Galaxy Star
Galaxy Star 'is a female unicorn pony from Vanhoover. History 'Background Galaxy Star grew up in Vanhoover with Ms. Harshwinny, who is her guardian. Her mother and father were very young when they had her and tried to get rid of her by slashing her eye and throwing her in a lake. Ms Harshwinny saw this and quickly rescued the foal. Galaxy's parents were then put in jail for child endangerment and attempt of murder, leaving her with no family. Ms. Harshwinny became the guardian of the young foal until she found a pernament home, she found taking care of the child very annoying. By the time she was a filly, Ms. Harshwinny realized how much she actually enjoyed Galaxy Star's company, thus adopting her. Galaxy and Ms. Harshwinny traveled all around Equestria since she was the games inspector and Galaxy became the flag carrier helper. 'Gaining Her Dark Ability' Ms. Harshwinny and Galaxy are viewing Ponyville one afternoon as her mom says that she may walk around. Galaxy soon finds a path in the White Tail Woods where she is happy and peaceful. While walking, she stumbles apon a black crystal in the middle of the path. Curious and confuse and tries to leviatate it with her magic, as it is revealed to be the Dark Element Spell. She now is the dark element and her guide, Somber leads her back to Ponyville. Powers And Abilities Magic Galaxy is at the level of a normal unicorn in magic skills. Darkness and Night Galaxy is maybe the only pony known to have used the Dark element. After performing an ancient spell in The Book of Spells, she gained the ability to summon mist which can take a form of any object. She can also perform one ability, which enables her to transform into pure darkness, though this is used rarely since ir drain all of her powers. When in harmony with her powers and the other elementist, Galaxy's hair becomes very wavy and misty, like her powers. Physical Appearance Galaxy is a white unicorn mare with a dark blue and navy mane that contains a few sparkles. She has a scar on her left eye from her father and mother. Galaxy has three earings and wears neon bracelets and necklaces. Upon becoming The Dark Element, Galaxy recieved a star on her back left hoof. Personality Galaxy is very strong in brave, as she has been through a lot. She use to think of the scar on her face as a reminder on how her biological family didn't love her, but soon realized it reminds her of Ms. Harwhinny, her new mother. She is also not a fan of dressing up and being girly. In "Elementalists Meet Primson.." Galaxy isn't too crazy about dressing up for a fashion show, but does it for her friends. Relationships 'Delightful Sunshine ' TBA 'Lori Thunderswirl von Hurricane ' TBA 'Senka ' TBA 'Marcie Summer ' Galaxy and Marcie have a very good friendship. 'Flora' TBA 'Marine' TBA Gallery Galaxy Star With Cutie mark.png|Galaxy Star Galaxy Star Cutie Mark Fixed.png|Galaxy's Cutie Mark Filly Galaxy Star Carrying Vanhoover Flag.png|Filly Galaxy Carrying The Vanhoover Flag Galaxy standing strait.png|Galaxy standing proud Galaxy dressed as Ms Harshwinny.png|Galaxy Dressed As Ms. Harshwinny Galaxy In Dress.png|Lori, Your Sister Has Gone Too Far Galaxy Happy.png Galaxy Star ID.png Category:Unicorn Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Future Character